


When Time Stands Still.

by insanitysartist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitysartist/pseuds/insanitysartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season Three Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Time Stands Still.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this fic on my tumblr for a while now and only just now thought of bringing it here. It's fairly smutty, but there's a dash of fluff.

On their way back to their rooms at Granny’s inn, Emma walks ahead, but Killian keeps his fingers intertwined lightly with hers, allowing her to pull him along. After the confrontation, Regina fled, and Henry told her he would see her tomorrow, following his other mother as she left.

At first, Emma had been unable to think. She could still feel the tight crushing weight from Marian’s identity and what she’d done to Regina, but Killian - her steady, faithful pirate - had talked to her, had made her see sense, had kept her from shutting down once again.

Not long after that, she caught his eye, his hand, and led him away. No one stopped them and he certainly did not argue. Emma is done being alone and tonight, alone is the last thing she will be.

Emma reaches Killian’s door and stops, turning to him with a mischievous smile playing on her face. His eyebrow raises. “Walking me to my door to say good night, love? Isn’t that the gentlemen’s duty?”

Emma steps closer to him, her gaze trained on his lips. “Maybe I’m not saying good night…  _yet._ ” She watches as his tongue trails across his bottom lip and resists the urge to give in. “ _Maybe_ I’m just waiting for the gentlemen to unlock his door, so I can give him a proper, ladylike good night inside.” She tears her eyes from his lips to see familiar passion brewing in his blue eyes.

With a smirk, his hand drifts up towards her waist and pulls her closer, their bodies without an inch of space between them. “Ladylike is not in your dictionary, Swan, but I can think of far more interesting things that are. How about a demonstration.” He tilts his head down; his lips are so close she can almost taste them.

But she steps back, her heavy breaths causing her chest to heave. “Unlock the door if you want any kind of show and tell tonight.”

He can’t help smiling, his eye brows wiggling, as he reaches around her, his chest brushing against her, and simply turns the knob. It was never locked. Emma doesn’t give him the satisfaction of her grin and flounces inside, breezing straight past him.

She hears the lock click and turns to face him, intending to tease him more - as long as she can - but before she knows it, he’s right there and he’s already leaning in and  _damn it all, they’ve waited long enough._

Their lips meet in a crushing, frenzied dance - his tongue slides across her lips and she opens her mouth, welcoming it as a guest. She’s taken back momentarily to their Neverland kiss as she grabs his lapels once again to pull him toward her as hard as she can.

But during that kiss, he had hardly touched her; he has no such reservations now. His hooked arm is wrapped tight around her waist and his free hand is tangled in her hair again. His fingers massage her scalp, their tongues twist and turn onto each other - Emma lets out a moan - the warm heat pooled between her thighs is overwhelming. It’s not enough.

She pulls back and smiles, he returns it. Even broader once he sees what she’s doing. She’s pushing his leather coat off of him and then she’s working on the buttons of his vest (which are more numerous than she thought there would be for a vest that doesn’t even cover his whole chest). She gets caught up in one when he tries kissing her again, and she pulls back giggling, it’s too distracting. 

They undress this way - smiling and laughing, because it’s never as smooth as fiction might have you believe. She cracks up when she watches him get his leather pants off one handed - and he pays her back for it when she gets caught in her turtleneck. His confusion about he bra (“What is that thing - a shrunken corset?”) was just as diverting.

Finally, bright faced from laughter, they are undressed and for a moment - a long, heavy moment - they simply stand there - touching nothing of each other. Emma, for once, allows herself to indulge in the husky manliness that is her pirate (and she wonders if being well endowed a job requirement for a pirate), and allowing herself to be complimented by his eyes - and oh, are they complimenting her.

Killian’s eyes are all over her, taking in every inch of delicious skin and curves he possibly can with sight alone. She’s perfect - all of her - and he isn’t sure where he wants to touch her first.

But then their eyes meet, and suddenly he doesn’t care about where so much as when. And his when is now.

They come together, holding each other tight, skin to skin, their mouths making love like the rest of their bodies yearn to do. They back toward the bedroom that way, arms and tongues intertwined, and Killian pulls back only long enough to let her lay on the bed comfortable before he’s on top of her, his mouth seeking the skin underneath her jaw. He feels her moans vibrate through her neck as he lathers it with his tongue.

As soon as he’s on her, Emma’s legs spread wide, inviting him inside her aching core, but he’s not giving in yet. He wants to give her more than that. He brings his hand up to her chests and massages her breast - gently at first but more and more fervently, more rough as her moans increase. His mouth drifts down to the other side and he takes her nipple in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl over the bud. Emma’s back arches, she’s desperate for that aching feeling below to be relieved.

His mouth switches sides as he moves his hand downward and presses his fingers into her moist womanhood. Emma nearly screams in relief. With his tongue still wreaking havoc on her nipple, his fingers get to work. At first he keeps them on the outside, stroking and caressing her wet folds. Her hips move against him, and she nearly loses it when he takes her clit between his thumb and first two fingers, rubbing it from all sides. He lets himself get a little rough and she loves every bit of it. 

As he lifts his head from her chest and finds her mouth again, he finally allows his fingers to plunge inside her. Her mouth opens in a groan and his tongue mimics his hands actions down below - ramming into her and stroking the walls of her mouth as he strokes the inside of her. Her chest arches, her breaths are heavy, her cries are high pitched and desperate - she wants more, more,  _more._

He gives her exactly what he wants - never letting up, going deeper, faster, harder, until she feels her walls clench around his hand, she rips her mouth away to scream as her release covers his hand. He pulls his fingers out slowly, and positions himself above her, waiting for her to catch her breath.

And she does, quickly. Her bright, lust ridden eyes catch his and she smirks. Her words finally make their way out, “That all you got, pirate?”

“Oh, I thought I’d let you recover before I continue - wasn’t sure you could handle much more.” He wiggles his eye brows again.

“Maybe it’s _you_ who couldn’t handle it.” Her smile is a challenge and there is only one thing for Killian to do - prove her wrong.

He doesn’t give her much warning before he’s pressing himself at her entrance. She throws her head back, her chest up, and opens her legs again, giving him the go ahead. Finally,  _finally_ he thrusts inside her and it’s all he can do to simply rock for a moment, to savor the feeling of joining with her, her folds wrapped around his cock, her body reaching up toward him, her chest covered in sweat,  _wanting him._

He can’t wait anymore. He throws all his energy into thrusting inside her, in and out, pushing as deep as he can. His thoughts are incoherent. He only focuses on a few things: her wetness, her moaning and screaming, the pleasure coursing through his veins. It’s heaven on earth, he wants to be inside her forever.

Emma’s whole body is on fire, her nipples tingle and ache, only relieved when his chest brushes against them, he fills her completely but somehow she just wants each thrust to go deeper and deeper - she claws at his back, wraps her legs around him, the force inside her as he dives in over and over is all that she can feel now. It builds up, making her want it to go on forever and end so she can finally release all at the same time.

In the midst of this, his lips find hers again and they hold tightly to one another. He lets his hooked arm prop him up and he wraps the other one around her waist. Her legs are still wrapped around him but she moves her arms to tighten around his neck. His thrusts intensify and she hears him moan for the first time, and he gets as loud as her - their cries of passion synchronizing as they approach release.

Her muscles tighten again and she screams into his mouth as the heat gushes from her - he lets out his own yell as he spills himself inside her, mixing themselves together in yet another way.

They stay glued together though. Moaning, whimpering together. It feels so right, so perfect to simply be  _connected_ \- their hearts, their spirits and their bodies are  _one._

They can’t stay forever though, and slowly they untangle themselves, but they won’t stop touching entirely - maybe they never will. She lays on her side, head resting on his hooked arm, he keeps his hand tightly on her waist, she keeps hers pressed against his chest.

They don’t speak for a long time - though a hundred quips have crossed her mind and probably a thousand have in his; they just stare into each other’s eyes, neither wanting this moment to ever pass. They could easily never move again - forever resting in each other’s presence. Emma wonders briefly how many moments they will find themselves like this - willing time to stop in unison.

Killian smiles and touches his forehead to hers. He can’t help it. “I don’t mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team.”

He is rewarded with her laughter while her arms reach to hug his neck tight, pressing her face against his. “I think you may be right, Killian,” her eyes close, “but then, you always were.”

He pulls her closer, as close as she can be, and sighs. His eyes close with hers and for all they knew, time really did stop.


End file.
